Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts
right Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts – firma produkująca pączki, która pojawiła się w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Firma jest parodią prawdziwej spółki Dunkin' Donuts. GTA: Vice City W tej grze firma jest reklamowana w radiach: Fever 105 i Flash FM. Reklamy mają podtekst erotyczny, co jest typowe dla programistów z Rockstar Games. Reklama w radiu brzmi: I like to lick lovingly around the outside and then thrust my tongue in the middle. I just love the batter. All over my face. co w przetłumaczeniu znaczy mniej więcej: Lubię lizać wkoło i wpychać mój język do środka. Po prostu kocham ciasto. Całe na mej twarzy.. Toni, DJ stacji Flash FM, dedykuję firmie piosenkę Dance Hall Days. GTA: San Andreas W San Andreas występuje po raz pierwszy jako prawdziwa restauracja, co ciekawe, wnętrze restauracji Jim's Sticky Ring jest zatytułowane nazwą Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts, w tejże są także ulotki i szyldy firmy. Można więc sądzić, iż tak naprawdę jest to restauracja tej firmy. Wnętrze możemy ujrzeć w czasie jednej misji dla C.R.A.S.H. (Płonące pożądanie). Oprócz tego, jest jeszcze jedna kawiarnia firmy, jej wnętrze można znaleźć w plikach gry, jednak nie zostało wykorzystane w czasie gry. Ulotki firmy można znaleźć także między innymi w domu Pułkownika Fuhrbergera. Czasami można też usłyszeć, jak o pączkarni rozmawiają przechodnie. GTA: Liberty City Stories Tutaj pączkarnia pojawia się w Callahan Point, w Portland. Jednak budynek kawiarni zostaje przejęty między 1998 a 2001 rokiem przez Kawiarenkę Tłustego Joe, która występuje już w Grand Theft Auto III. GTA IV W 2008 roku firma ukończyła już 50 lat działalności (a więc działa od 1958 roku). W 1999 roku firma została ogłoszona najlepiej działającą ofertą publiczną roku, a w 2000 roku stała się jedną z najszybciej rozwijających się technologicznie firm w kraju. W 2006 roku Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster pozwało firmę za osłabianie oficerów LCPD, doprowadzając ich do otyłości. Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts przegrało sprawę i było zmuszone dać oficerom w ramach rekompensaty bon na pączki o wartości $400 000. Jej kawiarnię można ujrzeć w Lower Easton, w Algonquin. Informacje o firmie można znaleźć w internecie, na stronie Rustybrownsringdonuts.com. Reklamuje się również na Beanmachinecoffee.com. Ze strony vipluxuryringtones.com można pobrać skórkę firmy na telefon. Firmę sponsoruje LCPD. W 2008 roku menadżerem firmy tej jest Butch Roberts. Specjalne menu dla policjantów *Double Choc Whammy (podwójne czekoladowe pączki)- $0.50 *Fudge Packed Donuts (opakowanie krówkowych pączków) - $0.70 *Carmel Injection (dodatkowy karmel) - $0.05 GTA: Chinatown Wars Tutaj pojawia się tylko billboard firmy, który mamy za zadanie zniszczyć, by ukończyć unikalny skok. Ciekawostki *Producenci gier serii GTA żartują ze stereotypowego umiłowania policji do pączków. W GTA SA otrzymujemy misje od policjantów w restauracji tej sieci. W GTA LCS umieszczając radiowóz przed pączkarnią, a w GTA IV zamieszczając na stronie internetowej restauracji specjalną promocję dla funkcjonariuszy. Żartem jest też sam fakt, że policja Liberty City sponsoruje tę cukiernię, a policjantów można nawet spotkać przed jej oddziałem. *W wersji beta GTA San Andreas gracz mógł się pożywiać w tej restauracji. Galeria Plik:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (SA).jpg|Wnętrze Jim's Sticky Ring Plik:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (SA - 2).jpg|Wnętrze nieużywanej kawiarenki w GTA: SA Plik:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (SA - 3).jpg|Ulotka, którą miał w swym domu Pułkownik Fuhrberger Plik:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (LCS).jpg|Restauracja przed przejęciem, 1998 Plik:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (IV).jpg|Restauracja w Liberty City Plik:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (CW).png|Reklama w GTA: CW Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto IV Kategoria:Biznesy w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Kategoria:Kawiarnie de:Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts en:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts es:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts pt:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts ru:Rusty Brown’s Ring Donuts sv:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts